


Don't take my Gabe away

by littlemisswinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisswinchester/pseuds/littlemisswinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel hated himself for all of the things he did to Sam and Dean. Maybe he could drown it out by drinking and hurting himself. What will happen if Sam finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be substance abuse and self harm in this work please if these tigger anything don't read or read at your own risk.

Gabriel looked in the mirror at himself and thought Why did I put Sam through that? He slammed his fist into the mirror, he felt the sting and saw the blood running down his fist into the sink. He relished in the pain and the sight of his own blood. For the fist time since mystery spot he smiled. 

 

\----a few months later------

Gabriel somehow ended up working with the Winchesters and his baby brother castiel. Every night he would take anything that could cut his skin. Knives, pieces of glass found in motel rooms broken bottles that he finished off each night. Castiel was the first one to notice this issue Gabriel has. "Gabe please tell me why your doing this to yourself?" Castiel would ask almost any chance he could get him away from the brothers. Gabriel would just grumble that he was fine and just leave. Those where the nights he drank his sorrow away and carved his arms into masterpieces. 

Dean noticed next, he sat Gabriel down and told him he needed to stop this. It going to kill him. Gabriel would just laugh and tell dean he's being ridiculous. Those nights he drank less and cut more. 

The day Sam found out was the same day Gabriel and Sam fought about the case they where on at the moment. "We don't need you here Gabriel, your just distracting and besides you killed dean hundreds of times. Just leave." Same yelled in his face. Gabriel just shrunk down and vanished but instead of leaving he was in the bathroom. This bathroom had a broken mirror and the pieces where easy to pull off. He grabbed one piece and drug it a crossed his arm and smiled. He kept at it until Sam's words came back to him. He then started to carve I'm sorry into his arm over and over again until he lost consciousness. 

\---house later---

Sam was tired from all of the researcher did. He was about to go take a shower when he noticed the door was locked. He started to knock on the door, when he didn't get an answer he started to panic. Why was the door locked? He kicked in the door and say Gabriel laying on the floor cold as ice. "Gabe? Gabe wake up." Sam said to him shaking the lifeless form of the angel. That's when he saw the scars and the cuts. Gabriel has been doing this for a while, Sam could tell and he yelled at him and kept reminding him of what he put us through. "Gabriel please don't be gone, I love you please don't be gone." Sam said shaking with his sobs. That's how Castiel and Dean found Sam hours later with a long dead Gabe in his lap and a constant stream of I love you please come back.


	2. the after math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is having a problem with gabe's death. But he won't hurt himself he just misses his gabe and what could have been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys

Sam eventually got off the floor. He was quite for the rest of the evening. He couldn't concentrate on the hunt so Dean wouldn't let him go. He sat in the bathroom where he found gabe. He could believe gabe was gone just gone no more jokes or stupid candy wrappers. Sam was so numb that he couldn't even move. 

~~~~~~three months later~~~~~~~

Sam drank more then Dean nowadays. Castiel and Dean didn't know what to do. More nights then most they hear him crying begging for Gabriel to come back to him. The more Sam drank the more he hated himself. He caused this it was his fault or at least he thought he did. He had no drive to go hunting so he gave it up. He opened a nice little candy shop called Gabriel's sweet treats and he was really successful. 

~~one year later~~~  
Today was the day the dreaded day for Cas and Dean every one was there. As they stood around and watched the casket dropped into the ground next to Gabriel. At the funeral Dean spoke the words that will stick with everyone. "Why did you leave Sammy why?"


End file.
